Joker
by PurpleMimosa
Summary: CHAPTER 3. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan keadaan aneh di klub kita ya?" -Minghao- / "Tidak bisa kah kalian pergi dari sini dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing?" -Seungcheol- / Joker dan si pemuda menyeramkan, Choi Seungcheol berusaha menuntaskan kasus ini. CheolSoo (Seungcheol/Scoups x Jisoo/Joshua), warning inside. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Titled : Joker**

 **Pair : CheolSoo (Seungcheol x Jisoo)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), BL, AU**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau paham, nak?"

Pria berumur kisaran 40 tahun itu menatap pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan di hadapannya. Tatapan tersebut kini mempunyai makna tegas penuh arti, tidak selembut hari-hari biasanya. Sedangkan sang pemuda terdiam sesaat, sedang bergelut dengan jalan pemikirannya. Tugas yang baru saja diamanatkan padanya sangatlah tidak mudah untuk anak berusia 17 tahun.

"Aku paham sekali." Suara lembut pemuda begitu pelan, terselipkan rasa ragu. "Tapi apa aku bisa?"

Sang tertua disana tertawa pelan, menggelengkan kepala lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja kau bisa. Lagipula tugas itu dikerjakan bersama."

Hong Jisoo—nama pemuda bersuara manis—itu mengangguk pelan. Tugas yang diberikan oleh ayahnya memang lebih tepatnya dilakukan secara berkelompok. Namun jumlah kelompok asuhan kepala keluarga Hong ditambahkan dengan keberadaan dirinya tergolong sedikit menurut sudut pandang _namja_ tenang tersebut. Rekomendasi penambahan anggota pun ditolak halus karena ayahnya sangat percaya memberikan tugas beresiko tinggi itu pada kelima remaja berstatus murid menengah atas daripada kelompok besar bodyguard bertubuh atletis.

"Menjaga sekolah itu tidak mudah, _appa._ " Jisoo meringis pelan membayangkan andai terjadi sesuatu di Pledis High School dan kelompoknya gagal menuntaskan.

Tuan Hong—mari kita sebut beliau demikian—menghela nafas. Mengusapkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan bebasnya. Mengapa anak tunggalnya masih saja meragukan dirinya sendiri? Kecerdasan, bakat dan seni bela diri sudah melekat dalam diri Jisoo. Dengan bantuan empat orang lainnya yang berpotensi sama dengan pemuda itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

" _Appa_ tahu, nak. Tapi mereka berempat akan membantumu." Tuan Hong menegakan posisi duduknya, mempertegaskan kewibawaannya. "Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil dan _appa_ yakin tidak ada masalah."

Jisoo termenung sesaat. Kemudian ia berani menatap mata ayahnya yang begitu percaya dengannya. Pemuda mempunyai sifat setenang air itu tersenyum. Senyuman senang, tentu saja.

"Baiklah. Akan aku..ah, kami coba."

"Mereka sudah setuju, nak. Hanya kamu saja yang ragu."

Rasanya Jisoo ingin merutuki teman-temannya mengapa tidak memberitahunya tentang konfirmasi tugas beresiko ini. Padahal tadi siang mereka berkumpul untuk melepas rindu setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Los Angeles adalah tempat Jisoo menghabiskan kurang lebih separuh hidupnya disana untuk melanjutkan studi. Mulai besok, statusnya menjadi murid pindahan Pledis High School, salah satu sekolah menengah atas elite di Seoul.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Besok masuk pagi kan?"

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang penanya. Senyuman miliknya merekah melihat keberadaan ibunya di tengah-tengah ruang tengah ini . Tersenyum lembut kepada suami serta anak semata wayangnya. Jemari lentiknya terulur untuk memainkan surai halus rambut hitam kecoklatan milik Jisoo.

" _Ne, umma._ Aku duluan. Selamat tidur." ucap Jisoo usai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi ayah serta ibunya.

"Mimpi indah, nak." balas Nyonya Hong dengan riang.

Jisoo mengangguk berkali-kali. Melambaikan tangannya sekilas kepada orang tuanya sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya yang menunggu kedatangannya. Tuan Hong tersenyum tipis dan kedua tangannya kembali sibuk bersama laptop hitam miliknya. Nyonya Hong menatap suaminya sesaat, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Tuan Hong.

"Semoga mereka bisa menjalaninya dengan baik." Gumam Nyonya Hong bernadakan gelisah.

Tuan Hong melirik istrinya melalui ekor matanya, mengangguk singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan alat kerjanya.

" _Joker_ itu kelompok yang bisa diandalkan. Aku percaya pada mereka." balas pria bijaksana itu penuh keyakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun hiatus dan akhirnya kembali dengan fic CheolSoo. Masih prolog karena saya masih bingung bagaimana alur cerita chapter pertama. Fanfic ini saya buat dengan novel berjudul Omen hasil karya Lexie Xu sebagai inspirasi. Tidak persis seratus persen baik alur cerita maupun kasus yang akan terjadi di Pledis High School. Lagipula fic ini juga berfokus pada romance. Untuk empat teman Jisoo tergabung dalam kelompok Joker tidak saya beberkan begitu saja agar kelihatan lebih seru(?). Mohon reviewnya supaya author bisa semangat untuk update fic ini. Kalian bisa memberikan saran member Seventeen mana yang pantas masuk Joker. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Titled : Joker**

 **Pair : CheolSoo (Seungcheol x Jisoo)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), BL, AU**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-silahkan."

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap tidak bisa menahan senyum—lebih tepatnya disebut seringaian mungkin—kepada penjaga sekolah yang memasang wajah ketakutan. Beberapa waktu lalu sang penjaga sekolah mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan dan hampir masuk rumah sakit. Membiarkan lelaki yang merupakan murid Pledis High School itu memasuki area sekolah. Lebih baik diam saja daripada menegur dan kembali mendapat pukulan.

"E-eh, dia datang!"

"Beri jalan, beri jalan!"

Sang lelaki mendengus kasar mendengar beberapa celotehan dari murid sekitarnya. Rambut berwarna biru kehitaman dengan sepasang mata tajam namun memiliki bulu mata lentik dan kulit putih itu memang memikat. Namun kelakuan sehari-hari lelaki bernama lengkap Choi Seungcheol itu tidak sebagus penampilan fisiknya. Memakai jas abu-abu dengan kemeja dibiarkan keluar dari celana dan sama sekali tidak memakai dasi. Penampilan berantakannya menandakan Seungcheol salah satu murid berandalan di sekolah elite tersebut.

"Menyebalkan." gumam Seungcheol dengan nada dingin dan jengkel.

Seungcheol berjalan dengan cueknya menelusuri lorong sekolah tanpa mempedulikan sekian banyak tatapan dilayangkan padanya. Tidak ada rasa risih dianggap sebagai seseorang yang menyeramkan di sekolah ini. Dia merasa tidak ada urusan dengan mereka kecuali menganggunya. Mulai dari _hoobae_ , teman, _sunbae_ bahkan guru tidak berani menahan seorang Choi Seungcheol. Ia bebas keluar semaunya di tengah kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berlangsung.

"Hei, Seungcheol!"

Lelaki yang mempunyai tindikan di sepasang telinganya sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar matanya dengan malas dan menoleh ke arah belakang untuk menatap teman dekatnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam menampilkan senyuman lebar dan merangkul pundak Seungcheol. Terkekeh sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Telat lagi? Kapan kau tidak telat?"

Seungcheol tertawa pelan yang memperlihatkan sisi hangatnya. " _Pabbo._ Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan sekolah."

"Dasar. Kau ini seperti pemilik sekolah saja." balas lelaki lainnya sembari mengendurkan rangkulannya.

"Memang, kan? Semua takut padaku, Wonwoo-ah."

Jeon Wonwoo, itulah nama lengkap dari sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Teman dekat Seungcheol sejak mereka pertama kali berstatus murid Pledis High School. Tidak begitu berandalan mengingat catatan kenakalannya tidak separah Seungcheol berlabel penguasa sekolah. Setidaknya lelaki yang terkenal dengan suara beratnya itu diterima sebagai anggota OSIS. Tentu saja terpilihnya Wonwoo mendapatkan kecurigaan bahwa pengurus OSIS takut berurusan dengan Seungcheol.

"Kecuali aku dan Kim Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo bernada sarkastik.

Seungcheol mendengus kembali. "Ketua OSIS bergaya rambut perosotan itu? Dia tidak pernah melawanku."

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Ketua OSIS Pledis High School yaitu Kim Mingyu, pangeran dari kelas 2-A memang mempunyai gaya rambut yang unik. Kepribadian serta kepintarannya tidak diragukan lagi. Hampir semua murid dan guru berdecak kagum mengingat keberadaan Mingyu begitu kuat. Mungkin bagi murid berkulit tan itu usaha mendapatkan seorang pacar semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Kudengar dia suka menata rambutnya. Aneh sekali."

Wonwoo mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan teman dekatnya. "Memang. Dia mungkin punya cita-cita menjadi _hair stylist_."

"Bercandamu lucu sekali."

Detik selanjutnya usai melemparkan sebuah ledekan, Seungcheol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mereka, kelas 2-4. Ingat, pemuda bermarga Choi hanya rajin masuk kelas dan di tengah pelajaran akan keluar di tengah pelajaran tanpa ada yang menahannya. Bahkan sesekali Wonwoo mengikutinya dengan alasan jenuh belajar.

"Woo, kau semalam tidak membalas pesanku."

Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama. " _Mianhae_. Pagi-pagi aku sudah harus ada di sekolah."

"Tumben. Tidak biasanya."

Seungcheol mengernyitkan kening, lalu tangan bebasnya mendorong pintu kelas dengan kasar membuat teman sekelasnya otomatis menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mata Seungcheol tertuju ke arah depan kelas. Sepertinya guru mata pelajaran pertama pagi itu belum datang dan lebih bagus lagi tidak perlu ada pelajaran. Jam kosong, itu yang diharapkan Seungcheol dan sebagian besar teman sekelasnya.

"Cheol- _ah_ , katanya ada murid baru di kelas kita." ucap Wonwoo setelah mendudukan diri di bangku miliknya.

Seungcheol hanya mengumamkan oh secara perlahan. Tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan temannya dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke atas meja. Ia memang tidak peduli ada murid baru atau hal semacamnya membawa perubahan pada kelasnya. Asal tidak melibatkan dirinya saja sudah cukup.

"Pindahan dari Los Angeles."

"Oh."

"Choi Seungcheol, kau tidak tertarik sama sekali?"

Seungcheol hanya melirik Wonwoo melalui ekor matanya. "Tidak sama sekali."

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menghajar Seungcheol detik itu juga. Namun keinginan itu tentu saja kalah mutlak dengan rasa ketakutannya pada sang teman. Selama satu setengah tahun menjalin pertemanan dengan Seungcheol tidak begitu mudah. Terkadang hanya masalah perbedaan pendapat menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka.

"Aish, kau ini..."

Belum sempat Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya, situasi kelas mendadak hening dan teman-temannya kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Cho _-songsaenim_ adalah dalangnya membuat anak asuhannya terdiam seketika. Pria tegas dengan kacamata minus khasnya hanya menatap Seungcheol pasrah karena sikap duduknya.

"Selamat pagi,anak-anak. Saya tahu ini bukan waktunya pelajaran saya." ucap Cho- _songsaenim_ pelan, matanya menatap murid-murid di hadapannya. Guru pelajaran bahasa Inggris itu mengulum senyum karena menyadari rasa kebingungan disana. "Kim- _songsaenim_ sedang sakit dan beliau menitipkan tugas untuk kalian."

Semua murid minus Seungcheol bersorak senang mendengar kabar baik sekaligus kabar tidak baik itu.

"Kerjakan tugas kalian. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" tegur wali kelas itu dengan tegas. Membuat Seungcheol memasang wajah aku-tidak-peduli-dengan-teguranmu-itu. "Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru."

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Cho- _songsaenim_ membuat suasana kelas kembali hening. Hanya saja untuk kali ini mereka penasaran dengan sosok si anak baru. Tentu saja minus Seungcheol yang membuang muka ke sisi jendela.

"Jisoo- _ya,_ masuk nak."

Panggilan halus itu mengundang seseorang yang diketahui bernama Jisoo untuk memasuki ruangan kelas 2-4. Seorang lelaki, tentu saja. Dilihat dari pakaian bawahnya berupa celana cukup mengecewakan murid _namja._ Namun rasa kecewa itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika para murid menyadari penampilan wajah pemuda baru itu.

"Wah..."

"Kyeopta!"

Sepasang mata coklat cemerlang menyerupai kucing, berkulit karamel dan bibir yang tipis. Rambut hitam dengan sedikit _highlight_ coklat tua dan berseragam rapi menjadi penyempurna penampilan Jisoo.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, nak."

"A-ah, _ne._ " Jisoo tersenyum kikuk. Dia bukan orang yang cukup percaya diri di depan orang banyak. " _Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Hong Jisoo imnida._ " ucapnya ramah dan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Cho- _songsaenim_ tersenyum. "Jisoo murid pindahan dari Los Angeles. Jadi wajar saja logatnya berbeda dengan kalian. Saya harap kalian banyak membantunya disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar penuturan wali kelasnya. Tak sengaja matanya beralih ke arah Seungcheol yang menatap jendela.

" _Yak_ , kau ini tidak bisa lihat ke depan sebentar? Cho- _songsaenim_ melihatmu." Bisik Wonwoo sewot, memberi tendangan kecil di kaki kursi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya diam tanpa ada niat menjawab. Murid berandalan yang tidak menganut sopan santun dan kakinya setia bersinggah di atas meja. Tidak peduli Cho- _songsaenim_ sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya sedangkan Jisoo hanya memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Baiklah. Jisoo- _ya,_ kau duduk di sebelah..Seungcheol."

Jisoo bisa menangkap bahwa wali kelasnya tampak pasrah dengan penempatan tempat duduknya. Sedangkan tatapan teman-temannya seakan tidak setuju Jisoo disandingkan dengan Seungcheol sang penguasa.

" _Kamsahamnida,_ Cho- _songsaenim_."

Jisoo melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju bangku kosong itu. Membalas senyuman Wonwoo saat lelaki cukup tinggi itu melempar sapaan ringan. Saat kakinya telah berpijak dekat dengan bangkunya, ia menatap Seungcheol sejenak. Memasang senyuman terbaik yang dimilikinya.

"Hai, Seungcheol- _ssi._ Mohon bantuannya." ujar Jisoo ramah.

Tidak ada balasan. Jangankan berbicara bahkan menatapnya saja Seungcheol tidak melakukannya. Rasa kebingungan Jisoo bertambah tatkala Seungcheol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan guru dan teman-temannya.

" _M-Mwoya_?" Jisoo bermuka masam melihat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik saja.

"Dia memang seperti itu, Jisoo."

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mengalihkan kepalanya menuju Wonwoo yang menjawab rasa kebingungannya.

"Seungcheol itu anak nakal." jelas Wonwoo sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Maklumi saja dia seperti itu. Tapi dia orang yang baik, kok."

Jisoo mengangguk pelan. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, lelaki bermata kucing itu mengulum senyuman penuh arti.

'Aku tahu itu, Wonwoo- _ah._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Seungcheol berada di taman belakang sekolah. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon yang begitu rimbun. Menghabiskan waktu dengan pohon taman belakang Pledis High School adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritenya. Tidak ada murid selain dirinya berani ke tempat milik seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Membosankan." Keluhnya kesal. Lebih baik dia menuruti keinginan hatinya untuk meliburkan diri di hari Senin.

Seungcheol rajin bersekolah karena tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya. Sang kakak melanjutkan studi di Daegu dan meninggalkan dirinya bersama Tuan Choi di Seoul. Sudah delapan tahun keluarga mereka masih dirundung rasa duka akibat kepergian Nyonya Choi.

"Seungcheol- _ssi._ "

Eh.

Seungcheol berbalik, mendapati seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya baru saja menyapanya dengan tanpa rasa takut.

"Mau apa kau disini? Pergi." Titah Seungcheol dingin.

Jisoo—nama pemuda itu—tidak bergeming sama sekali dengan perintah Seungcheol. Jika murid lain memilih melarikan diri, maka Jisoo tetap berdiri disana. Merasa tidak ada salah, ia pun duduk dekat dengan Seungcheol.

"Apa kau tuli? Sudah kubilang pergi dari sini."

Jisoo bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Tempat ini bagus juga ya." gumamnya perlahan.

Seungcheol mengerang kesal. Baru kali ini ia menemui murid yang tidak merasa terancam olehnya. "Siapa kau? Dari kelas mana? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Jisoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan semilir angin sontak membuka matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang melintas melalui telinganya.

" _What_?"

Seungcheol bangkit dari tempatnya dan memandang Jisoo dengan tajam. Detik itu sang penguasa sekolah menyadari mata kucing milik lelaki di hadapannya er—begitu menggemaskan.

'Cantik.'

Satu kata itu terbayang di otak Seungcheol. Pengalihan itu hanya sesat dan ia tidak mau berakhir menjadi orang bodoh walau hatinya masih mengagumi.

"Perlu kuulangi?" tanya Seungcheol sinis. "Siapa namamu? Dari kelas mana? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku disini, heh?"

Jisoo tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Hong Jisoo. Aku dari kelas 2-4, sama denganmu." jawabnya sopan. "Aku hanya tahu kalau namamu Seungcheol."

Seungcheol mengeluarkan dumalan tidak jelas. Merutuki kepolosan murid pindahan dari Los Angeles itu. Atau lebih baiknya ia merutuki kebodohan yang tidak menyimak perkenalan Jisoo di kelas beberapa menit lalu.

"Ck, kau harus tahu siapa aku." Seungcheol memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu berbalik dan ingin segera pergi menuju tempat lain.

Sedangkan Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya dan mengambil posisi berdiri untuk mengikuti Seungcheol.

"Aku ingin kau mengenalkan dirimu dengan sewajarnya." Jisoo melontarkan ucapan kembali.

Seungcheol memutar matanya, enggan mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun untuk Jisoo. Tidak peduli kalau teman sekelasnya mengikuti kemana ia akan pergi. Melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan dan dengan senang hati Seungcheol menjawabnya melalui mulut tertutup rapat.

"Hei, Seungcheol! Kau mau kemana?"

Sudah cukup. Seungcheol menatap ke arah belakangnya dengan jengkel. Tidak bisa mengerem rasa emosinya lebih lama lagi.

"Kau! Aku..."

Ucapan Seungcheol terputus, bukan karena keberadaan Jisoo melainkan tiga orang _namja_ berandalan sepertinya tengah berdiri di belakang Jisoo.

"Daeyeol? Ada urusan apa kau?" Seungcheol menyeringai menyadari sesosok figur pemimpin geng.

Jisoo termenung. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Seungcheol dan cukup kaget karena tidak menyadari ada orang selain dirinya.

Daeyeol—lelaki dengan rambut pirang berantakan—berdecih. Di matanya, Seungcheol tampak bersikap bodoh sekali.

"Aku ingin balas dendam, Choi Seungcheol!" seru Daeyeol lantang, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Seungcheol tengah memasang wajah masa bodohnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut biru kehitaman itu tertawa meremehkan. "Balas dendam karena apa, _eoh?_ "

Daeyeol mengepalkan tangan besarnya. "Kau lupa, bocah Choi? Aku masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kau!"

Seungcheol mulai berpikir. Sebulan yang lalu, dia menghajar Daeyeol hingga lelaki kekar itu melakukan rawat inap di rumah sakit akibat serangan beruntunnya.

"Salahmu sendiri berani-beraninya mau menghajar _yeoja._ " Seungcheol mendesis perlahan. "Terlebih dia itu _yeojachingu_ mu."

Jisoo mengangguk mendengar penuturan kedua manusia yang tengah berdebat itu. Jadi Seungcheol menyerang Daeyeol karena bersikap kurang ajar pada _yeojachingu_ nya sendiri. Jemarinya mengelus dagunya secara perlahan.

'Informasi itu memang benar? Seungcheol- _ssi_ memang baik.' tanya Jisoo dalam hati. Langkahnya mundur teratur ketika menyadari Daeyeol dan Seungcheol siap berkelahi.

"Kuhabisi kau! Kalau perlu, sampai kau pergi ke surga!"

Teriakan kencang Daeyeol sebagai tanda ia akan mulai menyerang Seungcheol dengan sebuah pukulan mengarah ke wajah. Dengan cepat, Seungcheol merunduk untuk menghindarinya dan bergerak ke sisi lainnya. Selanjutnya sang penguasa sekolah itu melancarkan serangan melalui bawah dagu Daeyeol. Namun sayangnya serangan itu tidak berhasil.

"Berani menghabisiku? Aku tidak takut." Seungcheol berbisik sinis di tengah kegiatan buruk itu, kakinya lantas melancarkan tendangan di bagian perut Daeyeol.

Daeyeol meringis merasakan perutnya terasa perih. Tangan besarnya kembali terkepal dan hendak menyerang sisi kanan wajah Seungcheol. Seungcheol memang berhasil menghindar. Namun alangkah kagetnya lelaki asal Daegu itu mendapatkan pukulan keras di sisi lain wajahnya.

"A-argh.." Seungcheol meringis pelan. Ternyata anak buah Daeyeol membantu untuk menyerangnya. "Kau curang, Shin Daeyeol!"

Daeyeol menyeringai lebar. Tidak mengindahkan seruan Seungcheol dan anak buah lainnya kembali menyerang lawan bos mereka. Jisoo yang hanya diam saja termenung. Bibir bagian bawahnya mendapat gigitan, merasa kesal dengan perlakuan tidak adil Daeyeol.

"Sial." Umpat Seungcheol tengah menghindari serangan Daeyeol dan kedua anak buahnya. Cukup kewalahan menghadapi tiga orang sekaligus dan Seungcheol tidak luput mendapatkan beberapa pukulan.

Jisoo tentu saja merasa kasihan karena bibir Seungcheol terdapat darah disana. Daeyeol beserta anak buahnya semakin semangat untuk menghabisi Seungcheol. Memang dia tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya untuk mengantarkannya pergi ke surga.

'Tidak bisa begini terus.' keluh Jisoo yang menggerakan matanya untuk mencari sesuatu untuk keperluannya.

Daeyeol merintih keras akibat pukulan keras Seungcheol mengenai wajahnya dengan telak. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, anak buah Daeyeol bertubuh besar mulai kembali menyerang Seungcheol.

DHUAK

Daeyeol, Seungcheol serta satu anak buah Daeyeol lainnya terperengah mendapati hal yang mengagetkan mereka. Sang bawahan bertubuh besar itu jatuh tersungkur mendapat pukulan cukup kuat di kepalanya. Ralat, sepertinya sangat kuat karena hanya satu pukulan langsung membuatnya pingsan.

"K-kau, berani sekali!" seru Daeyeol menatap Jisoo ternyata memukul anak buahnya dengan tongkat baseball.

Jisoo tersenyum kecil. Memandang Daeyeol tanpa rasa takut sembari menepuk tongkat di genggamannya. "Memang berani. Aku bukan pengecut."

Daeyeol bergerak mendekati Jisoo yang tidak bergeming sama sekali dengan sebuah kepalan tangan siap dilayangkan. Pemuda bersuara manis itu menghindar begitu cepat, lalu berbalik dan memukul punggung besar Daeyeol menggunakan tongkatnya. Sedangkan Seungcheol masih terperangah melihat Jisoo ternyata cukup berani melawan berandalan.

"Seungcheol _-ssi_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Di belakangmu!"

Seruan Jisoo langsung mengembalikan kesadaran Seungcheol secara penuh. Seungcheol dorongan sekuat tenaga di bagian dada anak buah Daeyeol lainnya melalui sikunya. Langsung saja membuat _namja_ berpenampilan culun tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Jisoo yang sedang menghindari serangan Daeyeol pun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendaratkan pukulan ringan di wajah anak buah Daeyeol yang tidak sanggup lagi melawan.

"Pacar Seungcheol ini boleh juga ya!" Daeyeol tertawa hambar mengetahui hanya dirinya yang tersisa.

Seruan Daeyeol membuat Jisoo begitu _speechless_ karena dianggap sebagai pacar Seungcheol. Hei, bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu dan suasananya langsung berjalan tidak baik. Daeyeol kembali hendak menyerang Jisoo yang tidak sempat menghindar. Tapi serangannya terhenti karena Seungcheol menahan tangan Daeyeol.

"U-ugh.."

"Menyerahlah, Daeyeol- _ah_. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah." Ucap Seungcheol dengan wajah datar.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak puas kalau kau belum memohon ampun padaku!"

Seungcheol membentuk bibirnya menjadi sebuah seringaian lebar. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Jangan menyesal masuk rumah sakit lagi."

Seungcheol menarik lengan Daeyeol ke belakang sehingga tubuh besar ketua geng itu terpental ke belakang. Ketika jaraknya dengan Daeyeol mulai mengecil, tidak tanggung-tanggung Seungcheol menendang bagian perut sehingga sang lelaki berambut pirang tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan terbaring ke tanah.

Jisoo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mengagumi kekuatan Seungcheol begitu kuat menghadapi lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. Saat lelaki bermarga Hong itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Seungcheol sudah menariknya untuk menjauh dari Daeyeol dan kedua anak buahnya. Tangan bebas Seungcheol melempar tongkat baseball yang digenggam Jisoo ke sembarang arah sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Y-yak, Seungcheol- _ssi._ " Jisoo meringis karena genggaman Seungcheol pada lengannya begitu kuat.

Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jisoo dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menyadari tatapan itu, kembali Jisoo merasakan kegugupan seperti saat mengenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Bibirmu berdarah." Jisoo melihat bibir Seungcheol masih mengeluarkan darah segar. "Ayo kita ke UKS."

Namun Seungcheol tidak membalas perkataan Jisoo. Mata hitam legam itu masih menatap Jisoo begitu intens dan mulai mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah teman sekelas barunya. Jisoo bisa merasakan nafas Seungcheol menerpanya.

"S-Seungcheol- _ssi.._ kita terlalu dekat." Bisik Jisoo perlahan, rasanya ingin menjauh namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak sesuai keinginan hatinya.

"Hm..lalu?"

Jisoo mengigit bibirnya, berusaha tidak tampak gugup di hadapan Seungcheol. Entah kenapa, suhu wajahnya mendadak terasa panas sejak Seungcheol mendekatinya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kita ke UKS sekarang."

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan. Harapan Jisoo agar lelaki itu segera menjauh darinya tidak terwujud melainkan jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin sempit.

"Aku tidak mau, Jisoo- _ya._ " balas Seungcheol singkat.

Baru detik itu seorang Choi Seungcheol akhirnya bisa menyebutkan nama Jisoo. Membuat detak jantung Jisoo lantas berpacu begitu cepat. Bukankah sudah biasa orang-orang memangil seperti itu? Rasanya aneh saat telinganya mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara Seungcheol yang terdengar..lembut?

Perlu beberapa saat Jisoo akhirnya bisa membalas ucapan Seungcheol. "Bibirmu terluka parah dan perlu diobati." Ucapnya mulai menegaskan maksudnya.

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak perlu diobati."

Mendengar ucapan Seungcheol yang konyol tentunya membuat Jisoo kebingungan. Tidak mungkin ada orang tidak mau menyembuhkan lukanya. Terlebih Seungcheol ternyata memang manusia biasa. Kekehan pelan itu sebagai buktinya.

"Obatnya sudah ada disini."

Jisoo terhenyak merasakan sebuah benda basah mengenai permukaan bibir tipisnya. Bergerak perlahan dan menciptakan rasa yang aneh, tidak pernah dirasakannya sepanjang hidupnya. Kemudian sepasang selaput coklat itu melebar akan sesuatu. Hong Jisoo baru menyadari bahwa Choi Seungcheol kini tengah memagut bibirnya dengan lembut di taman belakang sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Oke, saya tahu ini chapter pertama sangat abal. Justru di tengah penggarapan chapter pertama ini saya malah mendapatkan ide untuk chapter bernomor kesekian. *cries* Mianhae chapter ini terasa aneh dan mungkin terlalu cepat –apalagi saya merasakannya selaku author-. Mungkin perlu semedi supaya idenya tidak salah keluar jalur. Terima kasih sudah memfavorite dan memfollow Joker terutama memberikan review. *bows* Sengaja saya buat prolognya tidak jelas biar para readers semakin penasaran hehe. Untuk member Joker sudah saya dapatkan. Silahkan nanti kalian menebak siapa saja membernya~ Sekian dari saya dan silahkan meninggalkan review! Siapa tahu saja review kalian bisa membuat fic ini cepat update chapter berikutnya ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Titled : Joker**

 **Pair : CheolSoo (Seungcheol x Jisoo)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), BL, AU**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Obatnya sudah ada disini."_

 _Jisoo terhenyak merasakan sebuah benda basah mengenai permukaan bibir tipisnya. Bergerak perlahan dan menciptakan rasa yang aneh, tidak pernah dirasakannya sepanjang hidupnya. Kemudian sepasang selaput coklat itu melebar akan sesuatu. Hong Jisoo baru menyadari bahwa Choi Seungcheol kini tengah memagut bibirnya dengan lembut di taman belakang sekolah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUGH

Jisoo mendorong tubuh lelaki lainnya begitu kuat tepat di dadanya. Seungcheol—nama lelaki yang didorongannya—hanya memasang seringaian di wajahnya melihat Jisoo menunjukan ekspresi begitu lucu. Wajah memerah sempurna, nafasnya terengah untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen dan sepasang mata kucing menatap Seungcheol begitu tajam. Alih-alih membuat nyali Seungcheol menciut, malah tatapan tajam Jisoo seperti tatapan menggoda bagi sang penguasa.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku..." gumam Jisoo sangat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Seungcheol terkekeh karena ia bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sendiri pencuri ciuman pertama Jisoo. Ekpresi murid pindahan dari Los Angeles menurutnya seperti seorang gadis. Lelaki bersurai biru kehitaman itu mendekati Jisoo yang masih terpaku di posisinya. Kedua lengan Seungcheol melingkar pada pinggang ramping pemuda manis.

"Mau lagi?" tawar Seungcheol menggoda Jisoo sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan tangannya kembali mendorong dada Seungcheol namun tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat. "Lepaskan aku, Choi Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol menatap mata cemerlang milik Jisoo. "Oh, kau sudah tahu namaku rupanya." ujarnya. "Kenapa tadi menanyakan namaku? Modus?"

Jisoo mau tidak mau _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Tidak, dia tidak modus. Hanya melancarkan akting sebagai orang baru. "Tidak, aku tidak modus!" tukas Jisoo tegas.

Seungcheol memasang wajah aku-tidak-yakin-kalau-kau-tidak-modus. "Aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan."

Ucapan Seungcheol yang percaya diri membuat Jisoo mendengus dan sekali lagi melakukan dorongan. "Aku yang tampan, Seungcheol- _ssi._ "

Dia begitu menggemaskan.

Itu satu kalimat terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Seungcheol. Lelaki tegap itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jisoo dan sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga posisi Jisoo sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Jangan mengelak."

Jisoo ingin berteriak ketika Seungcheol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan tepat di bibir tipisnya. "Yak, jangan menciumku!"

Seungcheol menyeringai lagi. Seorang Hong Jisoo merinding melihat seringaian itu. Dia seperti mendapatkan pertanda tidak baik. "Mau lagi?"

Belum sempat Jisoo melayangkan ungkapan protesnya, Seungcheol sudah menempatkan bibirnya kembali di bibir pemuda manis itu. Memagut perlahan bibirnya dan sesekali menghisap bibir bagian bawah Jisoo. Lelaki Hong itu mendesah tertahan dengan tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Seungcheol.

"Euhmphh..Seungcheolhh.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jisoo's POV**

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Hanya sebuah kejadian sangat konyol yang dilakukan oleh Choi Seungcheol kepadaku, aku bisa seperti ini. Jariku masih memijat pelipisku untuk memudarkan rasa peningku. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu rapuh dihadapkan dengannya? Tubuhku enggan bergerak sesuai kata hatiku untuk melawan lelaki mesum itu saat menciumku. Ya, menciumku. Tiga kali.

Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya.

Tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap wajahku yang mulai terasa panas. Insiden ciuman tidak sopan masih berbekas di persediaan memoriku. Memang aku sering melihat orang berciuman saat masih di Los Angeles selain adegan dalam film. Tapi untuk melakukan itu..ini pertama kalinya. Salah apa aku berciuman dengan orang yang dikurung oleh pengawasanku?

"Jisoo, kau kenapa?"

Aku menjauhkan tanganku dan indera penglihatanku berfokus kepada rekan-rekanku yang sedang berkumpul untuk rapat. Empat orang lelaki di hadapaku sekarang adalah anggota Joker, sebuah kelompok yang diamanatkan oleh aappaku untuk menjaga Pledis High School. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan namun kami tidak tahu kapan bahaya akan mengancam sekolah ini.

"Alexander, jangan memanggilku dengan nama asli. Biasakan saat disini, kita memanggil dengan nama yang _appa_ berikan." tegurku lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Mianhae_ , King." Alexander mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Baguslah dia tidak merasa diperintah olehku.

"King, _eoh_?" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seorang lelaki terunikdi Joker. "Hanya nama ini tidak menggunakan nama orang."

Mulutku mengeluarkan kekehan kecil sebagai tanda merespon gumaman Julius. "Aku lebih suka menggunakan nama Jisoo." balasku jujur karena penggunaan nama lain disini belum membuat kami terbiasa. "Baiklah. Aku buka rapat kita siang ini. Hanya sebentar karena aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu istirahat kalian." sambungku dengan nada bersalah.

Akan kusebutkan siapa saja murid Pledis High School yang direkrut _appa_ ku sebagai anggota Joker. Orang-orang berkemampuan tinggi, mempunyai karakter kuat dan diberikan kepercayaan penuh untuk menjaga sekolah. Alexander, sebagai informan disini. Kemampuannya mendapatkan informasi sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Keuntungannya, ia salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Alex, bagaimana keadaan sekolah?" tanyaku sembari menatap Alexander dengan serius.

Alex mengibaskan tangannya, salah satu kakinya terangkat di atas meja. Aku tidak membatasi perlakuan mereka disini asal fokus dengan pembicaraan. "Tidak ada masalah. Kecuai Seungcheol kembali bolos di pelajaran pertama kan?"

Aku berusaha untuk menyingkirkan memori ciuman pertamaku saat Alexander menyebutkan nama keramat itu. "Itu pun aku sudah tahu. Aku kan satu kelas dengannya."

"Lalu King mengikutinya di pelajaran keempat. Sudah kukatakan, maklumi saja Seungcheol kurang ajar di kelas. Dia anak nakal tapi dia tidak melakukan kejahatan di sekolah." balas Alexander dengan cengiran khasnya kembali.

Aku mendaratkan jitakan ringan di kepala Alexander.

"Y-yak, King! Aku mengatakan itu tadi pagi untuk kebaikanmu!"

Mataku kini beralih ke arah David yang tampak sibuk dengan benda elektronik persegi panjangnya. Tidak mempedulikan dumalan Alexander tidak berguna untuk rapat ini. Julius—nama teman sebelahnya—segera menutup laptop itu karena aku sudah memberi tatapan.

"David, ada masalah dengan tugasmu?" tanyaku karena ekspresi anggota Joker yang bertugas sebagai hacker itu serius sekali bersama kekasihnya.

David berdeham. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tidak ada. "Tidak ada, Jisoo- _hyu.._ ah, King." Ia meralat panggilannya karena teringat soal peraturan kami. "Hanya saja soal keberadaan Joker masih menjadi perbincangan hangat disini."

Julius mendengus kasar mendengarkan laporan yang disampaikan David. " _Pabbo_ , kalau itu memang sudah jangan dilaporkan!" serunya berusaha menahan kesal tapi kelihatannya gagal. "Joker jadi legenda sekolah. Tidak heran peminatnya banyak karena termakan rasa penasaran."

Benar. Joker sebenarnya sudah ada sejak dua tahun terakhir karena kelompok ini dianggap melakukan perubahan besar di Pledis High School. Ada yang baik dan pastinya ada yang buruk. Baiknya karena murid merasa sekolah elite ini berhasil berkembang akibat campur tangan Joker di kalangan petinggi sekolah dan murid. Buruknya? Aku benci mengatakannya tapi Joker dijadikan sekelompok orang bersikap sok penguasa.

"Itu juga jadi masalah, Julius. Jangan marah." Sergahku sopan, menghargai apa isi laporan milik David. "Kita harus waspada karena bisa saja Joker generasi sekarang identitasnya bocor."

David merupakan anggota Dewan Perwakilan Sekolah, organisasi pentingnya sekolah selain OSIS. Sifatnya kurang lebih seperti Alexander namun dia lebih berkepala dingin dan itu lah alasan mengapa aku senang bekerjasama dengannya. Sedangkan teman sebelahnya bernama Julius, sang pemegang keuangan yang bertugas menyediakan keperluan Joker dan mengatur pengeluaran begitu cermat. Sifatnya dinginnya itu menjadi anggota paling diajak berhati-hati untuk berbicara dan dia adalah anggota klub memanah di Pledis High School.

"Aku tidak marah, King." Julius mengetukan jemarinya di atas meja menimbulkan beberapa suara ketukan keras. "Hanya saja laporan itu selalu jadi masalah."

Aku mengangguk. "Memang. Tapi jangan seperti itu lagi, Julius." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan Julius sebuah tatapan sekarang-giliranmu-untuk-berbicara.

"Aku kan? Sekolah kita tidak ada masalah kecuali Choi aneh itu." Julius mengucapkannya begitu lantang membuat Alex ingin melemparkan gumpalan kertas ke dalam mulutnya namun kutahan. "Klubku tentram dan sibuk mempersiapkan lomba bulan depan."

Pemuda terakhir yang belum mendapatkan giliran menyampaikan laporan menyela begitu saja. "Beda sekali dengan klubku. Aku mencurigai beberapa orang disana."

Sontak aku, Alexander, David dan Julius memandang ke arah Charlemagne. Dia anggota Joker yang tugasnya sebagai informan juga namun berfokus kepada individu atau kelompok luar mempunyai hubungan dengan sekolah tercinta. Anggota klub anak emasnya kepala sekolah karena sering memperoleh kejuaraan, klub tari. Buruk di akademik namun sangat berbakat di bidang kesenian tari.

"Ada apa dengan klub tari, Charlemagne?" tanyaku penasaran. Sepertinya klub tari tidak ada masalah apapun.

Charlemagne menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Akhir-akhir ini klub tari mendapat tekanan dari seseorang."

Aku menggeser posisi dudukku agar bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Charlemagne dengan jelas. David pun sampai tidak menyentuh kembali kekasihnya sama sekali dan memberikan tatapan isyarat untuk temannya melanjutkan laporannya hingga tuntas. Alexander dan Julius turut mendengarkan.

"Biasanya klub tari suasananya santai kecuali untuk latihan persiapan lomba. Tapi sudah tiga hari ini suasananya lebih suram." Anggota klub tari itu kini tidak ragu mengeluarkan kegelisahannya. "Hanya aku, beberapa teman dekat dan juga pelatih merasakan kejanggalan itu."

Klub tari selalu menciptakan suasana yang menyenangkan dan membuat anggotanya lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah daripada langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing hanya untuk belajar . Kejanggalan dimaksudkan oleh Charlemagne yaitu terhitung tiga hari ini sebagian besar anggota tari tidak bisa berlama-lama di kegiatan klub. Tidak hanya itu, semangat mereka membuat gerakan baru dan beberapa program kerja tidak terlaksana. Hanya Charlemagne, ketiga teman dekatnya dan pelatih merasakan ada sesuatu tidak beres.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada temanmu yang suka pulang cepat itu?" tanya Alexander memasang wajah seriusnya. "Divisi penanganan klub tidak menyampaikan apa-apa saat rapat evaluasi OSIS."

Charlemagne melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Tentu saja sudah. Temanmu di OSIS bagian itu adalah anggota klub tari juga dan dia yang pertama kutanya. Ia bilang sibuk membantu keluarganya."

"Kalau begitu divisi bagian pengawasan klub di dewan tidak tahu soal itu." Timpal David sembari mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Dia kan hanya menerima laporan perkembangan klub dari OSIS."

"Hanya satu orang saja yang ditanya?" tanya Julius sarkastik membuat Charlemagne memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Alasan anggota lain sih mereka mengatakan sedang ingin mencari kegiatan lain di luar klub tari." Tatapan Charlamagne kini beralih kepadaku yang hanya diam mendengarkan. "King, bagaimana? Kau kan ketua Joker."

King. Alasan dibalik kenapa aku dinamakan seperti itu karena aku pemimpin Joker. Awalnya aku enggan menjabatnya dan ingin menyerahkannya kepada Alexander. Dia lebih berpengalaman di Pledis High School, termasuk jajaran OSIS daripada aku yang notabenenya masih baru, perlu mencari informasi lebih banyak mengenai sekolah. Alasan lainnya yaitu aku merupakan otaknya Joker.

"Mendengarkan masalah serius ini, Alex harus menanyakan kepada temannya di OSIS itu." Alex mengangguk cepat, bersemangat untuk turut andil menyelesaikan masalah janggal di klub tari."Julius dan David, aku tahu teman sekelas kalian pasti ada anggota klub tari. Tanyakan mereka mengenai kegiatan mereka tapi jangan menuntut. Itu membuat kalian dicurigai." Aku berpikir beberapa saat, menjalankan otakku merancang rencana lainnya. "Charlemagne, tugasmu sedikit berat karena kamu ada disana. Awasi mereka dan temukan petunjuk masalah ini. Pelatih juga termasuk dalam pengawasan. Paham?"

"Paham!"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kalau ada kesulitan, hubungi aku. Aku ikut mencari informasi juga."

"Juga mengawasi Seungcheol." Aku menatap Alexander menyebutkan nama keramat itu. Lagi. "Hong- _ahjusshi_ ingin menjadikannya anggota lho."

Mataku tentu saja melebar mendengar perkataan mengejutkan itu. Beliau tidak mengatakan hal mengenai keinginanya merektrut Seungcheol masuk ke dalam Joker.

"Jangan bilang King tidak tahu." ucap Alexander, David, Julius dan Charlemagne hampir bersamaan. Kompak sekali.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu." Balasku cepat, kepalaku terasa pening mengingat pemuda bermarga Choi itu merebut ciuman pertama, kedua dan ketigaku.

"Ehm, ketua...ada sesuatu dengan Choi aneh?" tanya Julius jahil.

"Pasti ada sesuatu!" seru Charlemagne bersemangat. "Wajah King berbeda mendengar nama Seungcheol."

"Seungcheol mengajakmu bertengkar? Tampilanmu kacau sebelum memulai rapat." Alexander menyeringai tidak jelas layaknya orang aneh.

Aku menggerutu tidak jelas. Merutuki mengapa _appa_ menugaskanku untuk mengawasi Choi Seungcheol yang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali denganku. Setiap malam aku harus melaporkan apa kegiatan lelaki mesum itu setiap harinya. Apakah laporan dia mencium bibirku masuk di catatanku? Tentu saja tidak!

"Seungcheol mencium King tiga kali."

Seungcheol mencium King tiga kali.

Seungcheol mencium King tiga kali.

Seungcheol mencium King tiga kali.

Ucapan tanpa berdosa yang disampaikan oleh David membuat aku dan ketiga orang lainnya terbelalak mendengarnya.

"MWOYA?!"

"JISOO-YA, DIA MENCIUMMU? JISOOKU YANG POLOS."

"WOW, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL DAN HONG JISOO."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat mendengar jeritan teman-teman anehku ini. Untung saja ruangan khusus ini kedap suara dan tidak akan ada seorang pun mendengar kegaduhan kami.

"BERISIK. AYO MAKAN."

Aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Choi Seungcheol.

 **Jisoo's POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak pemuda bertubuh tegap sedang berjalan menelusuri salah satu koridor sekolah. Murid-murid di sekitarnya secara otomatis memberinya jalan, enggan berurusan dengan pemuda Choi. Siapa lagi kalau nama lengkap pemuda tersebut adalah Choi Seungcheol? Murid yang menempati posisi nomor satu murid Pledis High School paling ditakuti dari kelas 2-4.

"Dia menakutkan.."

"Sstt, jaga ucapanmu! Bisa-bisa kau dihajarnya."

Seungcheol mendengarkan bisikan itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada dua murid lelaki satu angkatannya dan itu membuat mereka langsung pergi dari tempat. Sebuah dengusan terlontar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ke kamar mandi, nama tempat tujuannya. Jangan tanya mengapa dia kesana.

"Selalu saja membuatku kesal." Seungcheol bergumam datar, sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Saat akan berbelok, langkahnya terhenti karena mendapati Wonwoo berada di hadapannya. Teman dekatnya itu cukup kaget dan menyerukan seruan pelan. Berbeda dengan dirinya hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat Wonwoo baru menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Cheol- _ah_ , kau kemana saja?"

Seungcheol mengernyitkan keningnya. "Harusnya aku bertanya itu padamu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." jawabnya dingin.

"Oh, aku ada urusan dengan OSIS." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Lalu aku harus menghubungi Jungkook karena dia ingin menginap di rumahku nanti malam."

Seungcheol hanya diam saja tanpa menunjukan raut wajah apapun. "Tunggu disini. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Wonwoo mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding berwarna putih bersih. Seungcheol pun segera melangkahkan tungkai kembarnya memasuki toilet untuk keperluan panggilan alamnya. Kembali lagi langkahnya terhenti mendapati cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari pintu toilet lelaki. Bau khas tercium melalui hidungnya.

"Darah?"

Seungcheol mempercepat langkahnya memasuki toilet dan tujuan utamanya berganti mencari darimana darah itu berasal. Dari kejauhan, ia mendapati beberapa murid lelaki berada di bilik toilet paling ujung dan kepanikan bercampur kebingungan terasa disana. Benar saja, darah mengalir tadi merujuk pada bilik tersebut dan Seungcheol tanpa permisi mendorong kerumunan untuk menjauh, memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Terpampang jelas melalui penglihatannya, seorang lelaki dari klub tari mengalami luka berat berupa cakaran di sekujur tubuhnya dan bagian wajah tertutupi oleh kertas bertuliskan darah.

'BUBARKAN KLUB TARI SEKARANG JUGA'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Kembali lagi dengan chapter abal. *nangis darah* Mulai chapter ini konfliknya sudah mulai terasa dan anggota Joker sudah menampakan diri namun saya samarkan dengan nama empat raja di kartu remi. Bahkan saya memberikan deskripsinya karena di bagian review ada yang bingung Joker ini kelompok apa. Silahkan menebak siapa saja anggota Joker. Satu anak OSIS, satu anak dewan, satu anggota klub memanah dan satu lagi anggota klub tari. Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya dan memberi semangat di chapter kemarin. Maaf saya tidak ada waktu untuk membalas, tapi lain waktu saya usahakan.**

 **Saya berencana membocorkan salah satu identitas Joker (minus King tentunya. Dia adalah Jisoo). Alexander? David? Julius? Charlemagne? Lebih baik kalian tinggalkan review biar cepat ketahuan. XD Saya ada pemikiran untuk menaikan rated mengingat ada reader ingin adegan lebih(?).**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Review sangat dianjurkan.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Titled : Joker**

 **Pair : CheolSoo (Seungcheol x Jisoo)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), BL, AU**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seungcheol mempercepat langkahnya memasuki toilet dan tujuan utamanya berganti mencari darimana darah itu berasal. Dari kejauhan, ia mendapati beberapa murid lelaki berada di bilik toilet paling ujung dan kepanikan bercampur kebingungan terasa disana. Benar saja, darah mengalir tadi merujuk pada bilik tersebut dan Seungcheol tanpa permisi mendorong kerumunan untuk menjauh, memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Terpampang jelas melalui penglihatannya, seorang lelaki dari klub tari mengalami luka berat berupa cakaran di sekujur tubuhnya dan bagian wajah tertutupi oleh kertas bertuliskan darah._

 _'BUBARKAN KLUB TARI SEKARANG JUGA'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Alexander**_

Hei, kalian. Cepatlah ke toilet lelaki lantai satu!

9.22 AM

 _ **Julius**_

Ada apa?

9.22 AM

 _ **Charlemagne**_

Aku sedang kesana dengan temanku. Sial.

9.23 AM

 _ **King**_

Sebentar lagi. Kelasku terlalu ramai untuk memberikan jalan.

9.23 AM

 _ **Alexander**_

Aku sedang di dekat toilet. David, jangan cuma diread! -_-

9.24 AM

 _ **Alexander**_

Kutunggu kalian. Aku harus kesana.

9.24 AM

 _ **King**_

Oke.

9.25 AM

 _ **David**_

Aku harus menamatkan chapter lima sebentar baru kesana.

9.26 AM

 _ **Julius**_

Yak, cepatlah pergi sebelum kekasihmu kubanting, David!

9.26 AM

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi, tolong beri kami jalan!" seru seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek mempunyai wajah manis di tengah kerumunan tengah berdiri di depan bilik toilet. "Kami ingin melihat kondisinya!" lanjutnya cukup lantang, meminta perhatian lebih.

Dilihat dari nametag sang pemuda, ia diketahui bernama Lee Chan, seorang anggota termuda dari klub tari sekolah. Ia tidak sendiri, ada tiga pemuda lainnya yang tentunya berasal dari komunitas serupa. Kwoon Soonyoung, lelaki berambut pirang serta memiliki sepasang mata sipit menampakan wajah panik adalah sang ketua. Kemudian lelaki berambut coklat diklaim ketampanannya cocok sebagai aktor yaitu Wen Junhui, anggota klub tari berasal dari China. Terakhir seorang pemuda manis mempunyai rambut _cotton candy_ bernama Xu Minghao yang berkebangsaan sama dengan Junhui. Keempat orang ini menjadi anak emasnya klub tari Pledis High School. Soonyoung menjadi orang kedua yang mendekat kepada sang korban. Ya, dia memang orang kedua karena sudah ada si pemuda menyeramkan bermarga Choi sedang menelusuri luka cakaran di tubuh teman seangkatannya.

Sang ketua klub tari melebarkan sepasang matanya. "Choi? Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanyanya sedikit menaikan nadanya. Menganggap urusan ini tidak termasuk urusan pemuda bernama lengkap Choi Seungcheol itu.

"Eh..Seungcheol?" gumam Minghao menatap Soonyoung dan pemuda bermuka datar tengah berjongkok di dekat temannya yang terluka secara bergantian.

Chan dan Junhui hanya mengernyitkan kening sebagai respon kekagetan serta kebingungan mereka. Seungcheol hanya diam, tidak ada niatan untuk langsung membalas pertanyaan Soonyoung. Sepasang matanya begitu teliti melihat bagaimana luka cakaran di tubuh anggota klub tari senior bernama Lee Gunmin dari kelas 3-1. Hal itu tentu mengundang banyak perhatian banyak murid disana. Buat apa pemuda paling ditakuti di sekolah elite ini berada disana? Hampir semua orang mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol adalah lelaki tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Tidak mendapatkan sepatah kata apapun meluncur dari bibir Seungcheol membuat Jun tidak sabaran dan sedikit menarik tubuh pemuda tegap itu ke belakang agar menjauh dari Gunmin.

"Seungcheol, kau…"

"Luka cakarnya berada di bagian dada, lengan dan paha. Sedangkan kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh benda keras. Bagian belakang tidak terdapat luka sama sekali." Sela Seungcheol dengan nada datar sebelum Junhui menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya. "Kepalanya hanya perlu dijahit. Dia sekarang pingsan saja."

Hening.

Semuanya yang disana terhenyak mendengarkan penuturan Seungcheol begitu detail mengucapkan bagaimana kondisi luka Gunmin. Tidak ada ucapan bahkan bisikan untuk menanggapi penjelasan sang pemuda bermata elang tersebut. Dengan santai, Seungcheol mengambil posisi berdiri, mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku jaket. Soonyoung pertama kali sadar dari rasa kagetnya pun berjongkok, memastikan apa ucapan pemuda bermarga Choi bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

'Sepertinya si pelaku membawa alat pemukul dan membersihkannya sebelum pergi.' Batin Seungcheol tengah melihat dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya.

"Wah, Seungcheol- _sunbae_ sepertinya tidak salah." Timpal Chan yang bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan seniornya. Heran mengapa mereka mendapatkan terror seperti ini.

Junhui mengangguk singkat, setuju dengan pernyataan Chan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa meraih kertas yang menutupi wajah teman satu klubnya dan membacanya. "Astaga.."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan keadaan aneh di klub kita?" tanya Minghao sendu.

Soonyoung menghentikan pandangannya dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya terutama pemilik rambut dua warna yang baru saja bertanya.. Bisa jadi kejadian tidak biasa akhir-akhir ini di klub tari memang menyebabkan munculnya terror. Ya, memang mereka mengharumkan nama sekolah melalui prestasi gemilang mereka di perlombaan namun bukan berarti semua murid menyukainya kan? Terror pagi ini kemungkinan disebabkan pihak yang ingin membubarkan mereka.

"Aku sudah menghubungi _ambulance_ dan ayahku untuk datang kemari. Tunggu saja." Ucap Seungcheol memecah keheningan ketika menyelesaikan percakapan teleponnya. Mendengarkan hal itu membuat Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao dan Chan mengangguk paham.

Jisoo yang telah tiba memasang wajah kebingungan mendengarkan untaian kalimat milik Seungcheol dari kejauhan. "Ayah?" tanyanya pelan entah kepada siapa.

"Ayah Seungcheol itu inspektur dari kepolisian, Jisoo."

Langsung saja pemuda bermata kucing itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata teman sekelas berwajah _emo_ itu yang menjawab pertanyaan tidak langsungnya. " _Jinjjayo,_ Wonwoo-ya?"

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Tidak heran dia bisa mengidentifikasi luka Gunmin- _sunbae_ karena dulu ia sering ikut ayahnya ke TKP."

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terdiam mengetahui fakta baru Choi Seungcheol sembari memandang pemuda itu bersama dengan anggota klub tari termasuk Charlemagne. "Maksudmu..dia diperbolehkan melihat luka korban ketika ayahnya bekerja?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, mengibaskan tangan sesuai pergerakan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak, Jisoo! Dia kan masih bocah. Ia pernah bilang kepadaku, ia hanya melakukan pengamatan saja."

Pemuda berkulit caramel itu hanya mengumamkan 'oh' perlahan. Pantas saja Alexander pernah mengatakan kalau ayahnya ada keinginan untuk menarik Seungcheol ke dalam kelompok rahasia mereka. Tak disangka, Choi Seungcheol mempunyai kemampuan observasi yang patut diperhitungkan. Bahkan kemampuan observasi miliknya bisa saja dikalahkan. Menyadari kenyataan ini membuat Jisoo tersenyum tipis.

"Wonwoo, kau tahu banyak ya?"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, menatap pemuda manis di sampingnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman penuh arti. "Tentu saja."

Jisoo melebarkan kedua sudut bibirnya, masih memperhatikan TKP terutama Seungcheol dan Charlemagne. Detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan bahwa lengannya terdorong pelan oleh seseorang. Ketika akan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya dorongan, sepasang mata kucingnya bertemu manik kembar coklat dengan tatapan tajam namun lembut. Sebuah senyuman terukir oleh si pendorong yang mempunyai wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi bak tiang sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya dan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pemuda tinggi tersebut ketika sampai di depan TKP. Melipat kedua lengannya di dada seakan memberi tuntutan berupa penjelasan. Lalu tatapannya berfokus kepada Seungcheol yang setia berwajah datar. "Choi Seungcheol? Kau bikin ulah lagi?" desisnya pelan.

Seungcheol memutar matanya dengan malas. "Tentu tidak, Mingyu." tanyanya sekaligus menyindir keterlambatan lelaki bernama Mingyu itu. "Bukankah OSIS harus bergerak cepat ya?"

Mingyu terdiam, tidak menunjukan pergerakan untuk membela dirinya. "Terlalu banyak murid berdesakan disini." balasnya santai, kebalikan dari nada suara milik Seungcheol. "Sudah hubungi rumah sakit dan polisi?"

Junhui mengangguk cepat. "Sudah, Gyu. Seungcheol sudah menghubunginya tadi." Ia melirik keberadaan pemuda menyeramkan itu melalui ekor matanya.

"Hm..bagus."

Jisoo menunjuk Mingyu dari kejauhan menggunakan jemari telunjuknya. Tentu saja dia penasaran apa si pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mempunyai peran penting untuk sekolah elite ini? Maklumi saja dia adalah orang baru disini. Seperti seseorang baru mengunjungi suatu tempat untuk pertama kalinya, dia butuh penjelasan lengkap.

"Itu siapa?" tanyanya penasaran membuat Wonwoo tertawa geli.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dari kejauhan, kemudian kembali menatap figur Jisoo dari samping. "Kim Mingyu, ketua OSIS. Orang yang diyakini membawa perubahan besar untuk sekolah kita." Pemuda itu kembali tertawa. "Memang sejak dia menjabat, banyak penghargaan bermunculan. Yah..aku satu organisasi dengannya."

Jisoo mengangguk, lalu kembali terdiam dengan pemikirannya. Dia harus fokus untuk menyelidiki siapa pelaku kejadian tidak menyenangkan ini.

'Siapa pelakunya?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak bisa kah kalian pergi dari sini dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing?"

Titah tersebut diucapkan Seungcheol dengan nada datar serta tatapan tajam mampu membubarkan segerombolan yang awalnya memenuhi tempat kejadian perkara. Kini, beberapa polisi serta petugas paramedis telah berada disana, menyelidiki sekaligus memberikan pertolongan kepada sang korban. Tubuh mengenaskan Gunmin dibawa dengan tandu oleh petugas paramedis sedangkan polisi mulai melaksanakan tugas masing-masing setiap divisi. Ada mengambil foto sebagai bukti kasus ini, memberi police line tepat di depan pintu toilet serta memeriksa tempat yang terletak di paling ujung itu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap, memakai baju paling berbeda dari polisi lainnya dan mempunyai tatapan tegas sedang bersama Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Junhui, Mingyu, Minghao, dan Chan.

"Saya Inspektur Choi yang akan menyelidiki kasus ini." Ia menatap keenam murid lelaki Pledis High School di hadapannya termasuk anak kandungnya sendiri. "Dan saya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian. Dimohon kejujurannya."

Jika seorang ketua OSIS dan keempat anggota klub tari hanya mengangguk kaku, berbeda sekali dengan respon Seungcheol. Hanya diam, tidak melakukan pergerakan berarti membuat ayahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Walau sudah sangat mengenal kepribadian pemuda asal Daegu itu, Inspektur Choi tetap saja jengah. Kapan anaknya bisa menunjukan rasa kepeduliannya terang-terangan?

"Saya mulai dari..Seungcheol, kau yang menemukan korban?" tanya sang ayah seraya memberikan tatapan menginterogasi anaknya. "Saya sudah mengetahui kondisi korban di percakapan telepon kita. Sebelum itu, kamu berada dimana?"

"Aku ada di taman belakang." Tentu saja ia sedang membolos saat itu dan memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur disana.

Sejujurnya tanpa bertanya, Inspektur Choi tahu anaknya pasti meliburkan diri dari jam kegiatan belajar mengajar. "Sedang apa kau disana?"

"Tidur. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya Wonwoo." Jawab Seungcheol yang melemparkan pandangan ke arah Wonwoo dan Jisoo berada jauh dari hadapan mereka, tepat di depan pintu toilet.

Inspektur Choi mengangguk, segera memberikan titah kepada anak buahnya untuk membawa Wonwoo ke dalam sesi interogasi mereka. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Seungcheol itu langsung menyanggupi panggilan untuk memenuhi keperluan interogasi. Kepala keluarga Choi itu menyipitkan matanya melihat lelaki tidak dipanggilnya dan ditinggalkan oleh teman dekat anaknya dari kejauhan. Tubuh ramping, wajah mungil yang manis dan berkulit karamel.

'Hong Jisoo? Jadi dia sudah kembali ke Korea.' Batin ayah mempunyai dua anak lelaki itu membuat senyuman tipis.

Wonwoo membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Inspektur Choi sebelum berbicara. "Selamat siang, Choi- _ahjusshi._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya begitu sopan.

Inspektur Choi mengangguk. "Apa kau tadi bersama Seungcheol di taman belakang?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan temanku. Tapi dia memang berjalan dari taman belakang." balas Wonwoo menekankan pengucapannya agar tampak meyakinkan.

"Begitu.." Inspektur Choi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao dan Chan. Beliau tahu kalau keempat orang ini merupakan orang terdekat korban sekaligus sebagai orang yang mendekati Gunmin selain anaknya. "Kalau kalian kecuali Mingyu. Ada dimana?"

"Ah, kami berada di tempat berbeda." Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk memberikan keterangan terlebih dahulu. "Aku sedang ada di kantin. Sedangkan Jun, Minghao dan Chan berada di ruang latihan. Mereka membuat koreo baru."

Inspektur Choi mengernyitkan kening. Ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya. "Junhui, Minghao dan Chan. Kalian benar-benar berada disana?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kami kurang dipercayai, Inspektur Choi?" tanya Junhui merasa tertuduh secara tidak langsung bersama teman-temannya.

Inspektur Choi berdeham. "Bukan begitu juga, nak. Saya hanya memastikan saja."

"Ada hubungannya dengan kejadian klub tari akhir-akhir ini, Inspektur."

Semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangan ke Mingyu yang ternyata mengucapkan pernyataan barusan. Wajah bersahabatnya telah berganti menjadi wajah serius. Tidak mungkin pemuda tinggi tersebut hanya diam ketika musibah menghampiri sekolahnya. "Katanya kinerja klub tari sudah tidak begitu baik seperti biasanya. Tanya saja Soonyoung yang menjadi ketuanya."

"Itu benar, Choi- _ahjusshi_. Pihak OSIS baru mendapatkan laporan itu dari Dewan Perwakilan Sekolah." Timpal Wonwoo yang ikut membantu penjelasan ketua organisasinya. "Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini."

Inspektur Choi serta Seungcheol yang belum mengetahui kemungkinan terjadinya terror itu terdiam.

'Oh, masalah internal klub?' tanya Seungcheol dalam hati, menopang dagunya sebagai tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, saya paham. Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao dan Chan tinggal disini untuk interogasi lebih lanjut. Sisanya bisa kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Akan saya hubungi jika dibutuhkan lagi." ujar Inspektur Choi seraya melirik Jisoo masih berdiri di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kalian masih belum mempunyai gambaran siapa pelakunya?" tanya pria berkacamata usai menyesap kopi hitam favoritenya.

Jisoo mengangguk ketika ayahnya menanyakan perkembangan kasus terror beberapa jam yang lalu. Pemuda bertubuh ramping itu tidak memikirkan bagaimana pria di hadapannya bisa mengetahui seluk beluk kasus ini. Ayahnya mempunyai banyak koneksi termasuk kelompok asuhannya, Joker. Malam itu, ia dan beliau mengadakan pertemuan rutin untuk mengetahui sejauh mana laporan dari Hong muda sebelum bertemu dengan anggota Joker lainnya.

" _Ne, appa._ Soo..ah, Charlemagne akan terlambat nanti karena masih berurusan dengan..ayahnya Seungcheol? Aku baru tahu ayahnya seorang inspektur." Tutur Jisoo mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonwoo saat berada di tempat kejadian.

Tuan Hong tersenyum memaklumi. "Ya, dia termasuk orang yang dicurigai kan? Aku mengijinkan Alexander untuk tidak ikut karena sebagai orang OSIS, dia harus mendapatkan informasi lebih dalam lagi."

Oh. Jadi hanya dirinya, Charlemagne, Julius dan David yang hadir. Alexander benar-benar mendapatkan kepercayaan besar dari ayahnya yang bijaksana ini.

'Namanya juga anak OSIS ya.' batinnya mengingat pertemuannya dengan Alexander.

"Hm, nak. Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol?" tanya Tuan Hong membuyarkan lamunan Jisoo yang berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Jisoo mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengingat awal ia mengawasi Seungcheol hingga dia sudah tidak menemuka keberadaan pemuda pemilik bulu mata lentik yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ukh, ciuman pertama.

Mengingat kejadian ciuman itu sontak membuat wajah Jisoo merona dan memanas. Semua rasa seperti kesal dan senang menjadi campur aduk. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya mengingat bagaimana Seungcheol menciumnya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa memahaminya.

'A-aku tidak suka padanya kan?!'

"Jisoo? Kamu sakit, nak?" Tuan Hong mengetahui Jisoo bertingkah aneh di hadapannya dan tidak biasa diperlihatkan padanya.

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya begitu kuat hingga ayahnya bisa membayangkan kepala anak lelakinya bisa lepas. " _A-Aniyo_! Seungcheol berkelahi dan dia menang. Lalu dia menjadi saksi kejadian tadi dan membolos seperti biasa." ungkapnya jujur tanpa menyebutkan kesertaan dirinya membantu pemuda itu dalam menghabisi dalang perkelahian.

Tuan Hong tersenyum lebar. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Hm, hm." Jisoo kemudian memberikan ayahnya sebuah tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Aku harus mengawasinya karena dia mau direkrut ke Joker, kan?"

Sang kepala keluarga Hong termenung, kemudian tertawa lepas usai mendengarkan pertanyaan anak kesayangannya. Tentu saja kelakuannya menuai banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepala Jisoo. Pemuda bertitle _King_ itu menngerucutkan bibir tipis miliknya. Ayahnya terkadang menyebalkan.

"Mereka memberitahumu? Itu memang benar." Tuan Hong begitu santai menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo dan langsung mengakuinya tanpa melakukan pembelaan apapun.

Jisoo menghembuskan nafas sebelum memandang ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya kembali menggunakan nada lemas.

"Karena rasanya tidak menarik kalau kukatakan." Tuan Hong mengeluarkan senyuman jahilnya. "Kau harus tahu, nak. Seungcheol mempunyai kemampuan observasi sangat bagus."

Jisoo menegakan posisi duduknya. Mendengar pemuda bermarga Choi itu mempunyai kemampuan diakui oleh ayahnya merupakan penghormatan mengingat Tuan Hong adalah orang penuh perhitungan. Dia merekrut Jisoo dan menjadikannya pimpinan Joker bukanlah semata-mata ia adalah darah dagingnya sendiri melainkan kemampuannya. Itu pun berlaku terhadap keempat anggota lainnya. Sehingga kalau mendapatkan pujian dan pengakuan dari ketua yayasan Pledis High School tersebut merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri.

"Oh, dia juga pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Hong Jisoo itu terbatuk mendengarnya. Pantas saja dia pernah mendengar kabar kalau sudah tak terhitung jumlah anak berandalan masuk rumah sakit karena kemampuan bertarung Seungcheol. Maksudnya baik walau dia suka mengklaim beberapa titik fasilitas sekolah adalah wilayah kekuasaannya. Ah, berbeda sekali seni bela diri dikuasai Jisoo yaitu kendo. Satu-satunya seni bela diri yang membuatnya tertarik, hingga mempelajarinya lebih dalam ketika berada di Los Angeles. Melihat putranya sempat terbatuk membuat Tuan Hong kembali tertawa.

"Begitu..ada lagi, _appa_?" tanya Jisoo dengan sopan, masih penasaran apa ada tujuan lain selain itu.

Tuan Hong menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Lebih baik kita bersiap menuju sekolah, nak. Kamu tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu kan?"

Jisoo menepuk keningnya perlahan dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sudah jam segini. Aku akan bilang kepada Na- _ahjusshi_ untuk menyiapkan mobil." ucapnya sebelum berlari secepat kilat keluar dari ruang tengah.

Tuan Hong tersenyum. Memandangi punggung lebar Jisoo mulai menjauhinya.

'Sebenarnya tujuanku bukan hanya merekrut si bocah Choi ke dalam Joker saja, nak.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cheol _-_ ah, kau mau kemana?"

Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatan memakai sepatu putihnya. Memandang seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang lumayan mirip dengannya walau dia merasa lebih tampan bernama Choi Seungmin, kakak laki-lakinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan saudara tuanya. Memastikan sepatunya terpasang sempurna, Seungcheol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meraih kunci motornya.

"Choi Seungcheol, jawab pertanyaan kakakmu." Titah Seungmin lembut namun tegas dalam menanyakan kemana adiknya akan pergi.

Seungcheol membuka pintu rumahnya dengan satu gerakan cukup kasar. Kemudian sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah, ia menatap Seungmin seraya tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja ke sekolah. Aku tidak suka ada yang menganggu wilayahku."

Ketika si sulung Choi akan kembali bertanya, Seungcheol telah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Seungmin menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

" _Pabbo_. Toilet termasuk wilayah kekuasaannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Iya, saya tahu ini terlambat banget. Dua bulan lagi. Terakhir updatenya tanggal lima bulan Maret. Harusnya update setiap minggunya dan kalau misalnya tanpa ada musibah writer block, Joker sudah sampai chapter sebelas. *gegulingan* Maafkan gejala writer block terlalu lama. Disamping ada kesibukan rl, moment JeongCheol selfie bareng membuat nafsu saya melanjutkan jadi menurun. Tapi terobati karena kemarin ada moment CheolSoo walau rada derp(?). Terima kasih dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, mungkin lain kali semoga saya ada waktu untuk membalasnya. Saya usahakan untuk chapter selanjutnya tidak akan memakan waktu lama hingga dua bulan. ^^; Di chapter ini saya sudah membocorkan identitas salah satu anggota Joker (saya masih gak rela sih identitas Charlemagne terbongkar/?). So, review please? Siapa tahu semakin banyak review membuat saya semakin bersemangat lagi mengupdate Joker.**

 **P.S : Terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu ff abal ini.**


	5. Announcement

**Halo, Purple Mimosa disini!**

 **Apa kabar para readers? Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian karena bukan updatean melainkan sebuah pengumuman. Saya juga meminta maaf menghilang selama..setahun ya? Tidak update fic Joker maupun Love akibat kesibukan kuliah. Saya juga mikir apakah Love atau Joker masih ada yang berminat membacanya? Namun hati saya melanjutkan fic ini sangat kuat. 8')**

 **Baiklah, disini saya bukan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri / tidak melanjutkan fic ini melainkan ingin memberitahukan bahwa kalian saya akan pindah ke wattpad.**

" **Lho, kenapa pindah? Disini saja, thor."**

 **Pasti kalian ada yang mau bilang begitu kan? Memang saya ingin sekali melanjutkan disini namun sayangnya internet positif memblokir . Ini pun saya bisa buka karena wifi baru sekaligus kedua di rumah bisa membuka fanfiction. Nah, saya takutnya di masa mendatang entah tidak saya ketahui, kembali diblokir oleh wifi ini. Maka dari itu, saya terpaksa melanjutkan Love dan Joker di wattpad sebelum hal itu terjadi. Jadi, saya harus publish dari chapter awal.**

 **Memang saya masih sibuk, namun saya berusaha update kembali mengingat hasrat saya melanjutkan fic ini telah kembali. Saya tidak mau melanggar janji saya untuk menamatkan cerita ini. Untuk Love, tidak ada revisi sama sekali akan tetapi Joker mungkin sedikit saya revisi karena mau merapikan alur ceritanya.**

 **Silahkan follow wattpad saya yaitu Purple21Mimosa ya! Saya harap kalian bisa memberikan review disana agar saya semakin semangat melanjutkan cerita ini. ^^**

 **See ya, readers! Saya tunggu kedatangan kalian di wattpad. Terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini TT TT**

 **P.S : Chapter awal Love dan Joker akan dipublish hari Jumat, 1 September 2017. Selamat membaca ulang! )/**


End file.
